


Touch Down

by Evergade



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Il n'était pas d'accord avec le genre de pratique à laquelle Sephiroth et Genesis s'adonnaient régulièrement ces temps-ci, particulièrement quand ils l'incluaient dedans. Mais seul, face aux deux Premières Classes, il n'avait pas vraiment l’opportunité de refuser.





	Touch Down

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci

-Arrêtes de bouger, Angeal.  
-Je ne suis pas sûr que...  
-Arrêtes de bouger j'ai dit.  
Angeal resta donc immobile, bien malgré lui. Il n'était pas d'accord avec le genre de pratique à laquelle Sephiroth et Genesis s'adonnaient régulièrement ces temps-ci, particulièrement quand ils l'incluaient dedans. Mais seul, face aux deux Premières Classes, il n'avait pas vraiment l’opportunité de refuser.  
-Je te rappelle que si je réussis... commença Sephiroth.  
-Je sais, coupa Genesis. Fais-le, et on verra après.  
Angeal soupira et ferma les yeux. Il espérait que ça serait rapide.  
-Arrêtes de bouger Hewlet.  
-Tu ne bougerais pas, toi à ma place ?  
-Aucune chance.  
-Je suis d'accord avec lui, commenta Genesis. À sa place... Non toi tu n'aurais jamais accepté de faire un truc pareil.  
-Je n'ai PAS accepté !  
-Exact, dit l'argenté. Tu n'as pas le choix. Alors arrêtes de bouger.  
Angeal soupira et demeura immobile. Il ferma les yeux et un instant après, il sentit quelque chose se poser sur sa tête. Une poignée de secondes plus tard et...  
Gling !  
-Touch Down ! Dit Genesis.  
Angeal rouvrit les yeux et vit le manche de Masamune. Il sentit le poids sur sa tête tomber en avant. Il vit Masamune dans son entièreté tombée au sol, plantée dans une pommesotte, spécialité de Banora.  
-Tu me dois cent gils Gen', dit Sephiroth d'un ton satisfait.  
-Tiens.  
Il lui donna l'argent.  
Angeal soupira. Si Lazard apprenait que ses trois premières classes, l'élite de l'armée tout entière, l'orgueil de la compagnie, les trois personnes les plus acclamées au monde, se lançaient des paris stupides comprenant des pommesottes à planter avec des épées sur la tête des gens... il rigolerait bien.

Et lui serait mort de honte.


End file.
